Ass Back Home
by the red panda alchemist
Summary: It's time Holy Rome got his ass back home. A Holy Rome comes back story.


Inspired by Ass back home by Gym class Heroes and Neon Hitch

I don't have a beta so yes there are many grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, if you don't like it become my beta, then you can tell me that l suck at grammar and help me fix it.

* * *

Little Italy was looking out in to the night. It was far pass his bed time and Austria and Hungary had already gone to sleep.

But Italy just couldn't sleep he was thinking of his Holy Rome; hoping that he was winning his war. That he would come home and pick him up and say that he loved Italy.

It was just a fantasia but it was one that Italy held on to with all his heart. Holy Rome had told him that he would be back and to remember him, he had never told Italy when he would be back home. Italy didn't even know where Holy Rome was just that all the letters that he wrote got to him. Austria always took them with him when he went to talking to important people. He knew that Holy Rome got them because he always got a letter back every two weeks after he sent one.

The other reason he couldn't sleep was because it was the day that he got a letter back. He was waiting for the last letter from him, the one telling him that Holy Rome was coming home and would never have to be away from Italy ever again.

And Italy always had hope that he was going to get that letter. He even let the door open for Holy Rome every night just in case he came home in the middle of the night and wanted to sleep with him. It was something that they did when they were younger. They were both around 500(A/N: Around 13 physically) now and it was hard not having Holy Rome in the same bed every night.

With all the hope that the still small nation could muster he closed the window and walked back to bed.

* * *

"Italy can you go outside and get some of the roses from the garden please? I want to fill this vase." Hungary asked holding up said vase in her hand. "Okay Miss Hungary~" Italy replied putting down his paint brush. He had been working on a painting for Austria; he had said that the living room could use a picture for the four of them; the four of them being Italy, Hungary, himself and Holy Rome.

Italy had agreed but was still trying to work out how to paint Holy Rome. He looked to be four the last time he had seen him.

Italy went outside to get the flowers picking only the reddest ones he could find. As he returned to the house Italy thought he heard horse's running up to the house. He thought nothing of it, thinking it to be Austria bring home some man that would be staying for dinner as Austria did sometimes. He walked back into the house and ran to give Hungary the roses before returning back to his painting.

Sometime later there was a call for Hungary from Austria but Italy wasn't really paying any mind to them. He was still trying to work out how to paint Holy Rome.

What Italy didn't hear was the sound of Hungary gasping and running to huge someone in the next room. He didn't hear the three people talking until Hungary walked back into the living room and told Italy to come with her.

Italy was confused but put done his paints and brush and followed her out to the dining room.

When they got to the dining room Austria was standing in front of someone. Italy couldn't see them very well the only this he could make out was that they wore a lot of navy blue.

"Italy someone's here to live with us from now on and l want you two to get along, alright?" Austria said with an emotionless voice. "Ve okay Mr. Austria." Italy said wanting to know who would be living with them.

After a short pause Austria moved out of the way so that Italy could see who was standing behind him. The thing that Italy saw first was pale blonde hair. It was short and a little wind swep , most likely from riding on a horse.

Next was pale skin with a very light tan and deep blue eye. They had on black and navy blue, no other color then that.

The last thing that Italy noticed was a small push broom the size a four year old would have in his hand.

Italy's eyes got wide and he felt frozen in place, in time. They were parting again telling each other that they would see them after the war finally ends, that small kiss that they shared not really knowing what it meant at the time.

"I'm home Italy." Holy Rome said smiling with tears running down his cheeks.

"H-holy Rome." Italy said not believing what he was seeing. At least now l can finish that painting Italy thought before he fainted.

* * *

By the time Italy woke up it was dark outside. He woke up in his bed trying to remember what had happened. It came to him in a flash of color, sound and light. Right away he was out of bed and running to Holy Romes old room hoping that he would be there.

He stopped in front of the door it was opened just the smallest crack. Italy opened it more and slipped inside and closed it before it could make noise.

And there setting on the bed was the real Holy Rome with his arms open and a knowing smile on his face. Italy couldn't stop himself from running to him and jumping into his arms.

Italy then started to cry and cry telling Holy Rome how much he missed him and how much he was happy that he was alive.

And throughout it all Holy Rome just set there telling Italy that he was never going anywhere again and that Italy was still his most favorite in the whole world.


End file.
